


The Newcomer

by BetaZack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Don't Judge Me, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Build, pre/start of season 3, this may continue into season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaZack/pseuds/BetaZack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack moves to Beacon Hills and becomes friends with Scott and Stiles. Scott and Stiles are glad to finally have a friend that is not involved in the supernatural drama. Little do they know that Zack has a secret....... and has a strange connection to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack takes a look at the school campus and Stiles and Scott run into him. Literally. They hit him with the jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely written and edited by me......this is my first fanfic and I have no clue how this site works, so I don't have a beta

 

 

  


_Beacon Hills High School,_ reads Zack Rheas as he glides across the pavement on his board. He gazes across the campus, spying the lacrosse field in the far out distance. _'Well at least I won't be bored. They look like they got a decent lacrosse field'_ , Zack thinks. He thinks about how much Andrew would of loved this field. _'Stop thinking about him already. This is about you making a new start away from all the drama and the pain. For you to be able to have a good high school experience',_ he scolds himself. He tell himself to think about something else other than the past year and Andrew. _'So... what am I going to do now? I got a whole summer to explore Beacon Hill. I can worry about all this stuff later.',_ he thinks. ' _At least there no other werewolves or hunters here._ ' 

 

He decides to cut through the parking lot to get back on to the road. _'I better hurry up. I promised to help Mr. and Mrs. Anders unpack',_ Zack thinks. _'Plus I really want to check out my room'._ Zack decides to put a bit more strength behind his thrust as he speeds up to get back home. All of sudden, out of nowhere a jeep pulls out right beside him, raming into his side. Zack gasps as the wind is knocked out of him and he is tossed onto the ground. He thinks, _'Crap, what the hell hit me......a jeep?'_

 

"OH MY GOD I DID IT AGAIN. I RAN OVER DEREK....HE IS SO GONNA KILL ME. HE IS GONNA RIP MY THROAT OUT WITH HIS TEETH. HE'S GONNA THINK I DID THIS ON PURPOSE FOR FUN." a frantic agitated voice exclaims. Zack hears a guy stumble out of the jeep and runs over to Zack. 

 

"Stiles calm down," a calm mellow voice replies, " I think even Derek can realize when things are an accident, so he is not gonna rip our throats out." _'_

 

  
_This guy gets out of the car more graceful then his friend,'_ Zack thinks, ' _wait whats that smell? ...crap a werewolf!!'_ Zack quickly squashes down any trace of his werewolf scent. 'This guy must be fairly new at this since he does not already know I'm a werewolf.' Zack thinks with relief, 'he must be really new at this. He is not as paranoid as most werewolves are. I better pretend that I'm normal. No need to get involved unless I have too.'

* * *

 

"Scott sometimes I think you are just too much of an optimist. Derek would totally kill..... wait you're not Derek." Stiles gasps, finally getting a good look at the guy on the ground.

 

The guy on the ground groans," Of course I'm not Derek, whoever he is. Do you often run people over with that thing?" The guy sits up. Stiles can see how he was mistaken this guy for the foul-tempered Alpha. The guy on the ground has the same muscular build, dark hair, and apparent love of leather jackets as Derek. Up close though, this guys face is more softer then Derek's and his hazel eyes don't have the same angry look that Derek has. His hair is also shorter and not styled like Derek's. 

 

"No, people tend to jump right in front of my jeep. And it's not a thing, her name is Rosie." Stiles remarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still working on chapter...just posting so the fic isnt deleted


End file.
